St Trinians 2: Breath
by LazyHazard
Summary: The girls are back! Jessie breaks out of hospital to find out that Annabelle has been taken away by her father. On a rescue misson, Jessie finds out that Her and Annabelle have a bit more in common: They're both in serious danger...Sequel!
1. Going all the way

_Hahaha 'tis sequel time yay._

_~!~!~!~_

_**St. Trinians 2: Breath**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Going all the way**_

It had been 6 months since Jessie had hurt herself for the girls. Jessie had been healing well and hasn't had a failure since. Kelly and Annabelle had confessed to their feelings when they were having one of their spats.

_Annabelle followed Kelly around as Kelly ranted. _

"_Why the hell would she do that?" Kelly raised an eyebrow as she strutted up to her room._

"_You know what Goths are like" Annabelle caught up to Kelly. _

"_Emo's!" Kelly turned around and threw her hands up into the air. _

"_Who cares? Their all the same" Annabelle shouted. _

"_Not their not, for godsake" Kelly yelled and strutted away again. _

"_Yeah but they're all trying to sell drugs to kids" Annabelle yelled up the hall. Kelly pushed her door open and Annabelle was not far behind her. _

"_I'm so fucking angry" Kelly growled as she paced up and down the room. _

"_Come on, things happen. You can't fix everything" Annabelle said calmly. Kelly sighed and leaned against the table. _

"_Everything is getting harder because Jessie's gone" Kelly told her "Their breaking down" Kelly ended up using a whisper. _

"_You shouldn't really keep all the emotions bottled up, kel" Annabelle stood in front of Kelly "Tell somebody how you feel for once" Annabelle headed towards the door. Kelly stood up straight._

"_I really like you" Kelly almost shouted. Annabelle stopped and turned around quickly. _

"_What?" Annabelle slowly walked back towards Kelly and Kelly smiled. _

~!~!~!~_  
_

It was good at first but then christmas came, Annabelle's dad came back and took her away and she was going back to Cheltlam. The girls of St. Trinians have been too upset to think of a plan But that all changes on christmas day...

~!~!~!~

Jessie was in the exercise room in the hospital. Jessie was sweating as she punched the ruined punch bag. Two doctors sat watching Jessie. It was christmas and Jessie felt fine, she wanted to go home to St. Trinians. The doctors were determined to keep Jessie in hospital to make sure Jessie wasn't faking.

"I just...don't...under...stand why...i...have...to...stay...here...i'm...fine" Jessie grunted with each punch of the fist.

"Just another month Jessie" The doctor said in her high voice. Jessie punch the bag one final time and turned to the doctor.

"I'm going home" Jessie said and threw the right hook into her face. Jessie dragged the body and hid her in the cupboard. The man doctor came in when Jessie started punching the bag again.

"Where's Lisa?" He asked.

"Don't know?" Jessie smiled and walked over to him. "But you'll be with her soon" Jessie threw another right hook and knocked him out. Jessie took off the punching gloves and ran to her room. Jessie threw her clothes into a bag and grabbed a couple of boxes of morphine tablets. Jessie checked herself out and quickly called a taxi.

~!~!~!~

Kelly slowly walked down into the dining room to see all the first-years shaking their presents under the huge tree. Everybody else was there. They opened presents and laughed. Soon after footsteps echoed on the walls. A shadowy figure appeared at the doorway.

"Oh my god" Tania got up and gaped at the doorway. Jessie stood there, red faced but grinning ear to ear. Kelly turned and swore.

"Jessie?" Kelly whispered as she got up.

"Kelly" Jessie stated. Kelly almost ran forward. Jessie threw her arms around Kelly and they stood in the middle of the doorway, almost crying.

"God, i've missed you" Jessie whispered.

"Me too" Kelly told her. When they let go the others ran to Jessie. Jessie picked up most of the first years and hugged them.

"Where's Annabelle?" Jessie asked still smiling but it soon faded.

"Her father took her away" Kelly told her quickly.

"And you haven't made any plan to get her back?" Kelly shook her head at Jessie's question.

"What can we do Jess?" Kelly asked.

"Go there and get her" Jessie said in a obvious tone.

"We can't, Jess, It's to hard" Kelly said flicking her hair out of her face.

"When has that stopped you" Jessie smiled "Come on" Jessie threw her stuff against the door and lead them to an empty classroom. The St. Trinians crowded in the room.

"Ok, Annabelle is a St. Trinian" Jessie started "Let's just set up a plan. To get a faithful St. Trinian back" Kelly walked up next to Jessie.

"Jessie's right, Let's get Annabelle back and make this St. Trinians again"

"Right, let's think" Jessie followed as cheers subsided "Somebody give me an idea. Where does she live?"

"Annabelle lives in a building behind the Fritton Gallery in Mayfair" Polly told them.

"Ok" Kelly said sitting on a desk "So that means it's going to have a lot of security..."

"And it's going to be far away, almost five hours there and back" Jessie followed **-A.N I don't know that i'm just guessing- **

"We're going to have something faster then a car" Polly was deep in thought.

"Do you still have those old bikes in the shed" Jessie asked.

Kelly lead them all to the old shed. Kelly opened the door and Dust flew at them, causing most of them to cough and sneeze. Jessie Grabbed an old dirt bike.

"We're going to need something better, A fast road bike" Jessie told them.

"I'll talk to Flash and see what he can do" Kelly said with high hopes. The St. Trinians that Kelly and Jessie needed were on the ground listening to them.

"I could ride the bike to Mayfair and break Annabelle out. Which would mean I need good deactivting gear" Jessie said.

"We'll be ready by next monday" Polly told them. Jessie and Kelly set up the rest. Jessie was going to break Annabelle out and make Kelly happy again.

Jesie got lot's of hugs from St. Trinians and welcome backs. That night she was hanging out with Kelly in Kelly's room.

"So you finally asked her?" Jessie smiled and Kelly blushed.

"More like told her" Kelly laughed.

"I'm glad you did" Jessie smiled.

"Me too" Kelly muttered. "Almost cried when she had to leave"

"Like looking at the past?"Jessie whispered. Kelly nodded. "You'll have your girl back soon enough" Jessie laughed.

"Flash is coming tomorrow i'll ask him then" Kelly told Jessie.

"Can't wait to see his face when he see's me" Jessie smiled again.

"You wern't aloud out were you" Kelly asked quietly.

"No" Jessie grinned. "I...ah...knocked out my doctors and locked them in cupboard, checked myself out and ran"

"Why did they want to keep you in there" Kelly asked.

"They wanted to me exercise in case my body shut down" Jessie confessed.

"You should have stayed in there, if your body shuts down and you're not hooked onto a machine you could die" Kelly said slightly worried. Jessie shrugged. Kelly grinned and took a swig of the volka in her hand.

~!~!~!~

The next day, kelly and Jessie stood near the drink shed and waited for Flash. The silver car was soon through the gate. As Flash slowly climbed out of the car he took one look at Jessie and gaped.

"You're alive?"

"Surprise" Jessie smiled "We need a favour"

"Anything" Flash told them.

"I need a quick road bike" Jessie crossed her arms.

"What for?" Flash asked.

"We're getting 'Belle away from that freak of a father" Kelly entered the conversation.

"Consider it done" Jessie smiled at these words.

"Thanks Flash"

~!~!~!~

Two days later, Flash returned with a Motorbike in his 4WD. Flash took the bike out of the back. As Flash took the cover off the Motorbike. It was Black with one purple stripe across it.

"Flash" Jessie started "You're my hero" Flash smiled and threw some gear at Jessie. Gloves, Jacket and pants to keep her safe.

~!~!~!~

_That's the first chapter done, it was a bit quick but the next chapter will be better, I hope_

Inspired by: ?


	2. You gotta fight just to make it through

_Here's the second chapter. _

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 2**

**You gotta fight just to make it through**

Jessie Sat next to Polly as she taped a camera to her helmet. Jessie had her black Motorbike gear on.A bandana sat around her neck and Black glasses were over her eyes.

"This will shut down the alarms and such" Polly gave a small device to Jessie and showed her how to use it. Jessie took off her glasses and put the Motorbike helmet on. Kelly sat next to Polly.

"Are you ready, James" Kelly smiled.

"As ready as i'll ever be, Jones" Kelly took Jessie to the motorbike at the door.

"You haven't told anybody else have you?" Jessie asked.

"No" Kelly said grimly "Well except Chealsea and Polly"

"That means that Chealsea has told Peaches and Chloe" Jessie muttered as she got on the bike.

"Yeah" Kelly had nothing to say to that.

"I'll be back, around, night-time tomorrow so don't stay up all night" Jessie grinned. "I'll call you when I'm near" Jessie started the Motorbike.

"Oh, that reminds me" Kelly pulled a earpiece out of her shirt pocket "You have no idea how to get to Mayfair so Polly's going to help you out" Jessie smiled and took it and put it in her ear.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon" Jessie shot forward and went up the drive.

"Good luck" Kelly whispered.

~!~!~!~

"Take your next left" Polly yawned. It was three in the morning and Jessie was dodging cops. Jessie was on adrenaline. Several cops were behind her.

"Take your right up a dirt road, let the cops cool down" Jessie did as she was told and swerved around the corner. After 15 minutes Jessie went slowly up the road.

"Keep going straight and you'll enter the town" Polly croaked "Left, right, right and then left and you'lll be at the gallery" Jessie went past the Gallery and parked in an ally. Jessie followed the ally and came to the Fritton house.

"Ok Jess, time to use your skills" Polly mused.

"What skills?" Kelly's voice came into the ear piece.

"Put the device on the wall and press the green button, you'll have 3 minutes before the alarms reset themselves" Polly told her. Jessie took off her helmet and did what she was told. Jessie carefully opened the door. Jessie looked in the first doorway to see Carnaby Fritton talking on the phone. Jessie quickly stalked past the doorway and up the first flight of stairs. At the end of the hallway was a door with a sign on the front.

~Annabelle Fritton~

Jessie opened the door to see Annabelle asleep on a bed.

"I've got her" Jessie whispered.

"Good, hurry up you have one more minute" Polly said quietly. Jessie kneeled next to Annabelle's bed.

"Belle" Jessie shook her "Wake up we have to go" Annabelle jolted awake.

"Jessie!" Annabelle yelled. Footsteps were heard outside. Jessie put her finger to her lips and quickly slid into the cupboard.

"Annabelle, shush" Carnaby yelled.

"I'm sorry Dad, bad dream" Annabelle whispered.

"I'll show you a bad dream" Carnaby raised his hand. Jessie's eyes went wide. Carnaby slapped her around the face. Jessie hopped out of the cupboard and stalked behind Carnaby. He pulled his hand back to hit Annabelle again. Before Jessie could hit him he hit her again. Jessie tapped his shoulder.

"I have twenty seconds" Jessie punched Carnaby in the face. Annabelle clutched her face. Jessie lifted her up bridal style and jumped down the steps and out the door.

"Oh, 'Belle" Jessie clutched Annabelle's face. "I'm so sorry"

"You're alive" Annabelle whispered.

"I told you i'll always be your friend" Jessie smiled  
"Oh, Jessie" Annabelle hugged Jessie.

"Let's get you home to your girl" Jessie walked towards the bike and chucked Annabelle her helmet.

"Houston" Jessie said "We're coming home" Cheers came through the ear piece.

"Do you think you could take me shopping first?" Annabelle asked.

"Whatever makes you happy" Jessie laughed and started the bike "Hang on" Jessie sped forward.

After a quick shop for clothes Jessie stopped at a hotel.

"Polly?" Jessie said into the earpiece.

"Yeah"

"We're going to stop into a hotel"

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Polly shut down the earpiece.

Jessie and Annabelle brought a room and sat down to watch the TV.

"Did he always hit you?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Yes" Annabelle blushed.

"'Belle you should have reported him" Jessie sighed. Annabelle nodded.

"I know"

"Get some sleep" Jessie got up and got a beer out of the mini fridge "We leave at dusk tomorrow"

~!~!~!~

At dusk the next day, Jessie and Annabelle left the hotel. Polly hadn't turned on the earpiece on yet, so Jessie called Kelly.

"Kelly's phone" Kelly's voice came through the phone.

"Tell Polly to turn the bloody earpiece on" Jessie laughed.

"Have you go Annabelle there?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, you can talk to her when we get back" Jessie said with a serious tone.

"Fine" Kelly hung up. Polly turned the earpiece on.

"Jess, you there" Polly asked.

"Take me home, country road" Jessie quoted as Polly told her directons.

Jessie slowly pulled into the St. Trinians driveway. Annabelle was asleep against Jessie's back. Jessie took Annabelle's helmet off and picked her up. Jessie pushed open the front door and walked inside.

"'Belle, come on" Jessie whispered and set Annabelle on her feet "We're home" Kelly was desending the stairs and took one look at Annabelle and smiled.

"Hey 'Kell" Jessie smiled and Annabelle's eyes snapped open.

"Kelly?" Annabelle asked.

"'Belle!" Kelly and Annabelle walked forward slowly and hugged tightly "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" Annabelle whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, young love" Jessie whispered. Kelly let go and glared at Jessie "I'm getting a scotch, want one?"

"Yeah, we'll be in my room" Kelly led Annabelle to her room. When Jessie got to Kelly's room, she opened the door to see Kelly and Annabelle kissing slowly in front of Kelly's bed. Jessie smiled and slammed the door. They broke away quickly and turned to Jessie.

"Sorry" Annabelle whispered.

"No, your not" Jessie smiled and gave Kelly her scotch.

"I don't drink scotch" Annabelle muttered.

"I know" Jessie sighed. "It's that lollie water crap" Annabelle glared and snatched the bottle. Kelly sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Annabelle sat next to her and leaned into Kelly's chest. Jessie was biting her tounge and smiling.

"Shut up, Jess" Kelly warned carefully and took a swig of her scotch. Jessie sat down on the end of the bed and smiled again.

"You're just so cute" Jessie gushed. Annabelle blushed.

"Hey. Jess?" Kelly asked.

"Yep?"

"What was that song that you singing when we were going to the hospital?" Kelly took another swig as Annabelle drifted off to sleep.

Jessie smiled and started to sing:

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care_

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the ice burg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the fraze  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touch so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breathe before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight

Annabelle was now fully asleep and Kelly was smiling.

"You're good" Kelly said.

"Meh" Jessie blushed "I'm gonna let you girls 'bond'" Kelly glared again and Jessie went out the door and to the dormitory. Several people were in the dormitory waiting for her.

"Is she back?" Andrea asked. Jessie smiled.

"Yeah" Cheers erupted in the dormitory. The lot of them partied throughout the night.

~!~!~!~

_Ok, I know that Kelly's supposed to be out of school and blah blah blah but I just can't let them go. So i'm going to keep all of them in school forever but if I write another St. trinians story i'll make sure that they'll grow up._

Inspired by: One in a million - ?


	3. Let me in

_Yay third chappie_

_~!~!~!~_

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 3**

**Let me in**

Jessie woke up the next morning with a large hangover. She slowly got up and headed towards the shower. Jessie did her hair, make up and put her uniform on. Jessie went up to Kelly's room and opened the door. Kelly and Annabelle were under the covers. Jessie grinned. Kelly's arms were around the younger girl while Annabelles head was against Kelly's chest again.

"You better not be naked under there" Jessie laughed. Kelly jolted awake and looked around the room blankly. When Kelly spotted Jessie, she groanned and threw the covers over her head.

"Come on, get up" Jessie smiled and grabbed the covers off them, luckily they were both dressed.

"Jessie" Annabelle groaned and curled into a ball. Kelly headed to the shower and pushed Jessie over on the way.

"Meanie" Jessie whispered. Jessie grabbed the covers again and chucked them to Annabelle.

"Do you want the day off?" Jessie asked.

"No!" Annabelle shot up but laid back down again "Only if you carry me" Annabelle joked. Jessie slung Annabelle over her shoulder and knocked on Kelly's bathroom door.

"I'm taking your girlfriend hostage" Jessie yelled.

"Ok" Kelly yelled.

"Hey!!" Annabelle yelled back at Kelly. Jessie took Annabelle to Annabelle's 'old' bed and dropped her on the bed.

"Wha' were you carryin' her for?" Taylor asked.

"'Cause she fell asleep on Kelly's couch and her back was sore" Jessie strutted out and headed to spanish. Kelly, Jessie and Annabelle sat in a row at the back of the classroom. They had finished their written work and were mucking around. Jessie was currently asleep on the desk, drooling. Kelly and Annabelle were staring at each other, laughing every so often. Kelly winked at Annabelle and Annabelle blushed and looked away. After a while of trying to avoid eachothers gaze their eyes met again. Just before lunch Jessie jolted awake and clutched the sides of the desk tightly. Annabelle and Kelly raised an eyebrow at her. Jessie slammed her head on the table and the bell went. Jessie gathered her books and ran out. Jessie found Polly coming out of maths and they headed to the dorm before anybody else could notice.

~!~!~!~

"Are you sure?" Polly asked as her and Jessie headed towards the dormitory.

"I swear" Jessie told her. Polly ran the tape were Jessie was in Annabelle's house and Carnaby was on the phone.

"Yes, Edward" The back of Carnaby was on the screen "Yes, I will pay you heaps if you will dispose of the little brat"

"It could be any Edward" Polly whispered.

"Yes, Kill Annabelle then u can kill that little pain, what's her name?" Carnaby asked.

"Yeah, Jessie..." Carnaby was quickly out of the shot and Polly turned off the screen.

"Fuck" Jessie whispered. "Don't tell anyone" Jessie ran out of the room and to her next class. In the next class everybody was betting on poker and arm wreastling but Jessie sat at the back of the class thinking. Jessie's feet were up on her desk and her head was resting on the back of her chair. In front of her, Kelly and Annabelle were obviously flirting. Jessie smirked and headed over to them. Jessie sat on a empty chair and smiled.

"Got anything nice to say to me?" Jessie asked Kelly. Kelly raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, you're a whore" Annabelle laughed at the joke. Jessie punched Kelly's arm.

"I'll see you girls later" Jessie quickly snuck out of the room. Jessie huffed and headed to the Dormitory to watch to video again. If Carnaby was talking to Edward then that means that he's out of jail. Jessie's eye's widened and she ran down to Miss Fritton's office.

Jessie told Miss Fritton about what she heard and was wondering if she could head to town to clear her head. Miss Fritton agreed and let Jessie take the bike. Jessie smiled and ran to get her gear. Jessie went to her bike and shrugged on her jacket. Kelly and Annabelle were out of class soon enough and ran out to Jessie.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"Tell Polly that I said you could know but only you not Annabelle" Jessie whispered so that only Kelly could hear. "I'll be back by nightfall" Jessie sped off up the drive and up the road.

Much later Jessie was being followed by cops again, Jessie was going so fast that the cops could only just see her. Jessie went faster and swerved at the corner to head to St. Trinians. Jessie had gone to town to get that paper to find out if Edward broke out of prison. Jessie quickly went through the gates of St. Trinians, Jessie headed out back and parked the bike in the shed. Jessie ran inside and stood in front of the dining room door. Kelly looked at Jessie and Jessie used her hand to get Kelly to follow her.

"Er...i'm gonna head to the toliet" Kelly said to Annabelle, Annabelle nodded and kept eating. Kelly followed Jessie to the room Jessie found before christmas. Jessie gave Kelly the paper and took off her motorbike gear.

"Edwards out of jail and coming after you and Annabelle?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah" Jessie ran a hand through her hair "I'm not sure but I think that Edward dealed with the black market and helped Carnaby with most of his deals. So their great friends..."

"and Carnaby doesn't want to handle Annabelle anymore" Kelly finished "Shit!"

"Don't tell anybody else, not even Annbelle. I can get Xavier down here to help protect 'Belle but it won't be much" Kelly nodded "Just act Happy, keep Annabelle happy, please?" Kelly nodded again and headed to the dining room again. Jessie soon followed.

"Where did you go?" Annabelle demanded. Jessie gave Annabelle the paper and Annabele gasped.

"What?" Annabelle said. "This is where you went just then?" Annabelle asked Kelly.

"To ask Jessie not to tell me?" Annabelle frowned. Kelly frowned but nodded.

"Yes" Kelly bit her lip. Annabelle scoffed.

"Glad to know that you trust me" Annabelle whispered and strutted out of the room.

"Stay here" Jessie said to Kelly and ran after Annabelle.

"'Belle!" Jessie caught up with Annabelle. "Kelly just doesn't want you to worry"

"Then why are you telling me this?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't want you two to get into a fight" Jessie said carefully "Kelly doesn't want to get into a fight. She...she loves you 'Belle. She doesn't say it but she says to me that she doesn't want to leave you" Annabelle gaped and looked at Jessie.

"Really?" Annabelle said quietly.

"Yes. Xavier is coming here to look after y...me and make sure that crazy person doesn't hurt any of us. Cut Kelly some slack, she only cares" People started to come out of the dining room "Come on" Jessie led Annabelle into Kelly's room. Jessie went and tried to find Kelly. Kelly was not in the dining room.

After several minutes of looking, Jessie found Kelly on the roof.

"I told her that she's only looking after you and that you love her" Jessie smiled.

"Annabelle should know that I love her" Kelly mumbled.

"She doesn't" Jessie told Kelly "She was worried because you never say it. She loves you too. She's in your room" Kelly got up and followed Jessie. Jessie held open the door for Kelly and gaped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Annabelle was curled into a ball on the bed, her eyes puffy and red.

"Oh, 'Belle" Kelly went over to Annabelle and sat near her. "Come here" Annabelle put her head on Kelly's lap.

"I thought that you wern't coming and you didn't like me" Annabelle was crying again.

"I don't like you 'Belle" Kelly muttered. Jessie and Annabelle tensed.

~!~!~!~

_Mwahahahahhaha cliff-hanger I bet you didn't expect that :P_

Inspired by: ?


	4. Sacrifice yourself

_Hahaha I love what I did with the last chapter yayayayayay ENJOYS_

_~!~!~!~  
_

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 4**

**Sacrifice yourself**

"I thought that you wern't coming and you didn't like me" Annabelle was crying again.

"I don't like you 'Belle" Kelly muttered. Jessie and Annabelle tensed. Annabelle tried to pull away but Kelly held on tight. Kelly whispered into Annabelle's ear. "I love you" Annabelle slowly started to smile.

"Really?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes" Kelly said clearly. Annabelle was up in a flash and hugged Kelly tightly.

"I love you too"Annabelle whispered. Kelly turned her head and saw that Jessie was there laughing.

"What?" Kelly asked laughing slightly.

"That was fucking classic" Jessie laughed again. Kelly hit Jessie with a pillow (which Jessie easily caught) "I'm gonna call Xavier" Jessie stepped outside and took her phone out of her pocket.

Jessie called Xavier and he was going to be there in 5 days. He would buy a flat somewhere near St. Trinians place. When Jessie stepped inside of the room Kelly and Annabelle facing eachother the bed talking seriously but stopped once Jessie walked in.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jessie asked.

"No" Kelly and Annabelle said at the same time.

"Maybe, you could help us?" Said Kelly.

"We need to tell everyone else about us but how do we do that?" Annabelle said.

"Show them" Jessie said simply. "Like holding hands and then most of them will ask so just say yes" Annabelle and Kelly looked at each other.

"I don't know..." Kelly muttered. Jessie opened the door and looked at them.

"In the end...should you care about what they think?" Jessie asked them "If you really care about each other then go for it" Jessie left them in silence.

"I thinks she's right" Annabelle looked down at her hands and whispered. Kelly looked at Annabelle for awhile.

"Ok" Kelly answered and took Annabelle's hand. Annabelle smiled but obviously worried about the next day.

~!~!~!~

Jessie walked slowly to Kelly's room and found Kelly trying to keep Annabelle from getting nervous.

"'Belle don't worry about what they say" Kelly smiled.

"Yeah come on, Parra" Jessie smiled.

"Parra?" Kelly asked.

"Paranoid" Jessie told them. "I'm going to keep calling you that until you stop being paranoid" Jessie walked over to them.

"I don't want to lose their friendships" Annabelle whispered. Jessie grabbed her hand and put it in Kelly's.

"Kelly's hand in yours" Jessie said simply "That calmed your nerves, didn't it?" Annabelle smiled.

"Yeah"

"Just think about your hands, being with Kelly" Jessie smiled "Nothing to be nervous about" Annabelle shook her head. Jessie winked at Kelly and stood up.

"C'mon...Parra" Kelly laughed. Annabelle glared. The Trio got to the bottom of the stairs and Kelly and Annabelle took a deep breath. Jessie laughed and led them in.

The St. Trinians looked up when Annabelle and Kelly came in holding hands. Whispers echoed through the hall.

"Kelly?" Taylor asked "Are you and Annabelle 'goin ou'?"

"Yes" Annabelle gaped at Kelly's truthfullness.

"Andrea!" Taylor yelled out to the emo "20 bucks" People who had won bet's were heading towards the losers. Polly came over to Jessie and gave her some money.

"Hehehe" Kelly glared at Jessie.

"You bet on us too?" Kelly asked.

"Of course I did" Jessie told her "I bet that you too would get together before she put a camera in your room Kelly" Annabelle suddenly gasped and hissed. Kelly had tightened her hand around Annabelle's.

"Kelly!" Annabelle hissed.

"Sorry" Kelly muttered. "You were going to put a camera in my room, Polly?" Polly glared at Jessie.

"Thank you, Jess" Polly said sarcasticly.

"I told you, it would come back and bite you in the..." Kelly gave Jessie a glare. "...Cabbage" The first years laughed as Jessie went back to eating her toast. Kelly loosened her grip on Annabelle's hand but kept it place and many people noticed the blush the crept onto Annabelle's face.

"Awwwwwwwww" Many people echoed throughout the hall. Annabelle let go of Kelly's hand and hid her face in her hands.

"I bet ya anything tha' Jessie is jealous" Taylor yelled out.

"Why you little..." Jessie got up and ran to Taylor. Taylor quickly ran out the door and Jessie followed. After a minute or so somebody heard Jessie's voice.

"Oh shit"Jessie yelled and came back running into the dining room with Taylor hot on her heels. Jessie headed to Annabelle.

"You two, with me...now" Jessie said silently. Annabelle and Kelly shared a confused look but got up to follow Jessie anyway. Jessie stopped them at the doorway.

"Look" Jessie pointed at the front door to see Miss Fritton with Carnaby Fritton and a couple of Policemen.

"Shit!" Kelly cursed.

"Stay here" Jessie turned to Kelly.

"What!" Kelly almost yelled.

"Listen i'll take Annabelle to...somewhere and i'll take an earpiece and when they're gone you can contact me" Jessie said simply.

"Why you?" Kelly asked, desperate for an answer.

"Because i'm supposed to be in hospital" Jessie told Kelly simply. Annabelle stood there in silence, holding Kelly's hand. Kelly sighed with a fustrated tone and let go of Annabelle's hand. Annabelle turned to Kelly.

"Be careful" Kelly said simply. Annabelle wrapped her hands around Kelly and they held on to eachother, tight.

Jessie grabbed Annabelle's elbow.

"Ok 'Belle" Jessie started "Run up the stairs and you know that door with the police tape on it?" Annabelle nodded. "Go through that door, I won't be far behind" Annabelle bit her lip but nodded.

"Ok, Jess" Annabelle took her heels off and walked up the stairs, with Jessie was not far behind. When Annabelle got through the door, Jessie pushed Annabelle forward.

"Follow me" Jessie walked forward. Graffiti masked the walls and Annabelle cringed at the door at the end of the hallway. Two names were written on it:

"'Jessie and Kelly'?" Annabelle asked.

"We got bored" Jessie shrugged. Jessie opened the door and jumped. Annabelle gaped. A small hole was in front of the door.

"Come on" Jessie said.

"Do I have to?"Annabelle asked.

"It's not far" Jessie reassured "Just jump" Annabelle closed her eyes...and jumped.

"Oof" Annabelle frowned into the darkness. Jessie let out a soft laugh and helped Annabelle up.

"I told you" Jessie laughed again. Annabelle pushed Jessie and tripped slightly.

Jessie stopped suddenly, causing Annabelle to ran into her back. Jessie kicked the wall and a light came inside.

Jessie and Annabelle were under the building. Joseph was not so far away digging at something.

"Ok, we're here" Jessie muttered and walked into the light. Jessie put out her hand for Annabelle to take. Annabelle took Jessie's hand and followed.

Outside was a beautiful type of forest. Old willows and pine tree's.

"Wow" Annabelle said with a small smile.

"You haven't been behind the school before?" Jessie asked, leading Annabelle deeper into the forest. "No, I've hardly been outside" Annabelle giggled.

"You never know. This might be the place of your first date with Kelly" Jessie teased. Annabelle pushed Jessie softly.

"It never bothers you?" Annabelle asked softly.

"No, it never will. It's normal 'Belle" Jessie turned to smile at Annabelle "You are entitled to your opinion or action. No matter what anybody else says" Jessie stopped at a slope.

"You have been really...thoughtful lately" Annabelle questioned.

"Only when it's a serious question 'Belle" Jessie smirked and sat down. Annabelle copied the action.

"Now we wait?" Annabelle asked.

"Now we wait" Jessie comfirmed.

~!~!~!~

It was noon and the two girls were bored. Annabelle was pacing and yawning every so often. Jessie on the other hand was upside down. Jessie was doing handstands and trying to walk on her hands.

Many moments pasted before the sound of a twig breaking broke their trance. Jessie got distracted and fell to the ground.

"Get down" Jessie ordered. Annabelle stood still, frightened. Jessie got up quickly and grabbed Annabelle's waist and made her run down the slope. Jessie, on the other hand,fell and skidded down. She did flips before landing on her back.

"Ow" Jessie gasped and clutched her back.

"Jessie!" Annabelle whispered loudly and dropped to her side. "Are you alright?" Before Jessie answered another sound was coming down the slope. Jessie pushed Annabelle down and put herself in front. A dark bob of hair came into view before the whole body of Kelly jones was in view.

"Fuck" Jessie grunted before falling to Annabelle's side, letting her guard down.

"Kelly!" Annabelle yelled and got up to hug the Head-girl.

"Oh Annabelle" Kelly smiled and hugged her. "We couldn't find you and paniked" Jessie got up and went to walk up the hill. Kelly left one hand around Annabelle's waist and grabbed Jessie's elbow with the other.

"You didn't get the bloody earpiece" Kelly growled. Jessie's face was emotionless as she answered.

"Sorry" Jessie walked up the hill. Kelly raised an eyebrow and looked at Annabelle.

"She was really scared for a second there" Annabelle answered.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because she thought you were dad" Annabelle said with a sad smile. Kelly looked at Annabelle with a surprised look.

"What was she doing?"

"When she heard you coming down the hill, it looked like she was going to take a bullet for me" Annabelle told Kelly.

"I'll have to thank her them" Kelly smiled and led Annabelle back up the hill.

~!~!~!~

_You like? _

Inspired by: ?


	5. This will all be over soon

_I'm gonna piece things together slowly, just to get you to read more :D_

~!~!~!~

_**St. Trinians 2: Breath**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**This will all be over soon**_

Kelly and Annabelle walked to the dormitory, hand in hand. They were met with cat calls when they entered the room. Annabelle blushed again and Kelly just rolled her eyes. They walked over to Jessie's bed to see Jessie, asleep. Kelly sighed, grabbed a chair and sat down. Kelly leaned her head against the wall. Annabelle sat on the floor and leaned against the bed.

~!~!~!~

A sneeze had woken Kelly up from her slumber. Kelly rubbed her eyes and looked at Jessie. She was still dead to the world but Annabelle was digging through her clothes at her 'old' bed. Kelly put her head in her hand to watch Annabelle. Annabelle started to undress. Kelly noticed what she was doing and shook her head. Kelly looked at Jessie to see a pair of Bright green eyes staring back.

"Perve" Jessie whispered with a smirk. Kelly blushed and pushed Jessie gently.

"I am not"

"Yeah, you are and you love it" Jessie said quietly. Kelly smiled and looked at Annabelle.

"Thank you" Kelly said softly.

"For what?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Keeping 'Belle safe" Kelly answered. Annabelle came over dressed in her Pj's.

"Anytime" Jessie promised.

"Hey!" Annabelle almost yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Of course" Jessie smiled. Annabelle sat on the floor at Kelly's feet. "Just tired"

"We all are" Kelly resorted.

"Kell, can I tell you what Jessie said about us at the bush?" Annabelle aimed a wicked smirk at Jessie.

"Oh Annabelle don't" Jessie said.

"Is it good?" Kelly asked.

"I thought it was very kind" Annabelle smiled.

"Ok" Kelly shrugged.

"I asked Jessie if the thought of us being together creeped her out and she said 'No, it never will. It's are entitled to your opinion or action. No matter what anybody else says'" Annabelle finished with a brillant smile.

"Awww" Kelly smiled and turned to Jessie. Jessie had hid her head under her pillow "That's really nice, Jess" Jessie had put the pillow back under her head and smiled. Jessie glared at Annabelle.

"Thanks" Jessie mumbled. "Maybe you two should get to bed" Jessie laughed at Annabelle yawning. Kelly put a hand on Annabelle's shoulder. Annabelle nodded.

"Goodnight, Jessie" Kelly said helping Annabelle up.

"'Night, Jess" Annabelle muttered.

"Goodnight, girls" Jessie said. She smiled and snuggled into her blankets.

~!~!~!~

The next morning Jessie awoke to Tania jumping on her bed.

"Jessie" She yelled.

"What?" Jessie groaned.

"There's something outside and we don't know what Kelly's doing" Jessie groaned and got up slowly. Jessie put some track pants on and headed outside. Kelly, Annabelle and Jessie collided on the stairwell.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked the others. Kelly shrugged as she put her hand in Annabelle's again. Tania came up behind Jessie and rushed her forward. Once Jessie was outside she automatically saw the problem. Red paint was slashed on the left wall...Jessie eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't red paint.

"GIRLS!!" Jessie yelled. "Get in the dining room and stay there...QUICK!!" All of the girls rushed inside. Kelly and Annabelle were soon outside. Jessie repeated the words on the wall.

_Oh! Death will find me, long before I tire_

_Of watching you; and swing me suddenly_

_Into the shade and loneliness and mire_

_Of the last land! There, waiting patiently,_

_One day, I think, I'll feel a cool wind blowing,_

_See a slow light across the Stygian tide,_

_And hear the Dead about me stir, unknowing,_

_And tremble. And I shall know that you have died,_

_And watch you, a broad-browed and smiling dream,_

_Pass, light as ever, through the lightless host,_

_Quietly ponder, start, and sway, and gleam --_

_Most individual and bewildering ghost! --_

_And turn, and toss your brown delightful head_

_Amusedly, among the ancient Dead._

_BOOM!!!_

"It's a death note" Jessie whispered. A loud bang sounded. The force blowing Jessie backwards into the sand. Jessie cutched her head, concusion.

"Fuck" Not thinking about her injury, Jessie got up and looked at the wall. A large picture of Annabelle and Jessie lay in the wall, the flames licking their faces. Jessie gasped and ran over to Annabelle. Jessie tripped next to Annabelle and looked Annabelle in the eyes.

"Don't look up" Jessie yelled. "Kelly, get her inside" Kelly got up and pushed Annabelle inside. The other girls rushed outside, only to see the flames. "Polly, can you handle this?" Polly nodded as Jessie rushed inside. Kelly held Annabelle close to her but let go as Jessie rushed in with tears in her eyes.

"Jessie?" Annabelle asked. Jessie tripped to matron.

~!~!~!~

"There you go, dear" Matron told Jessie. Matron had helped the wound and let Jessie go. Jessie slowly walked up to Kelly's room. The St. Trinians were worried about Annabelle and Jessie but calmed down in the dormitory. Jessie opened the door and stumbled in. Jessie was automatically met with Annabelle's hugs.

"I'm sorry" Jessie whispered.

"It's ok" Annabelle let go and led Jessie to the couch.

"Is this how it feels to be haunted by a murder the whole time?" Annabelle asked quietly. Jessie shrugged as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Try not to think about it" Jessie whispered. Annabelle had curled into Kelly's arms "I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"I don't know what I did to anger your dad, and you should be looking after yourself " Annabelle told her.

"Not when you're in in danger" Jessie bit her lip "I will keep you safe, no matter what, and i'm sure Kelly will too" Annabelle looked up at Kelly.

"Of course I will" Kelly muttered as Annabelle crossed her arms crossly "Jessie can look after herself bu..."

"What?!! and I can't?" Annabelle yelled getting out of Kelly's grasp.

"I'm sorry can you handle a gun?" Jessie got up and yelled at Annabelle.

"I could if somebody taught me" Annabelle resorted.

"Maybe Daddy dearest can, oh wait, He's walking around his gallery waiting for us both to die" Jessie screamed.

"What?" Annabelle whispered.

"Yeah! Like it or not, daddy paid Edward to slaughter us both" Kelly put her head in her hands "Because Daddy is sick of carrying you around and he knows that I will get in the way. He and Edward go way back" Jessie walked out of the room, slamming the door. Annabelle turned to Kelly .

"I'm sorry 'Belle" Kelly whispered.

"It's ok..." Annabelle said quietly and walked after Jessie.  
"JESSIE!!!" Annabelle yelled. Annabelle slowly caught up to Jessie, who was heading towards the front door.

"What?" Jessie asked but kept walking.

"What the hell was that?" Annabelle asked and stood in front of Jessie.

"That was me telling you about what was really going on" Jessie growled and turned to Annabelle. A lot of the students were around Jessie and Annabelle "I'm sorry that Kelly kept this from you but I don't really care" Jessie when to move forward but Annabelle stepped in front of her.

"So this is what's really going on. You and me are going to die and it's all your fault" Annabelle pushed Jessie's shoulder.  
"My fault?" Jessie yelled loudly as Kelly walked down the stairs "Well, i'm sorry that my father was rich and that the bastard decided to kill us but it is NOT my fault that you were a little tart while in Cheltlam" Annabelle pulled back her hand and went to slap Jessie. The rest of the room held their breathe but a sound never came. Annabelle was up aganist the wall and Jessie was holding her arm.

"Go to slap me again and I will snap your hand in half...but" Jessie was whispering in Annabelle's ear "Come with me. Just go, I don't know where and I don't care" Annabelle gasped as Jessie let go of her arm. Annabelle nodded. Jessie walked out to the back of the school. She grabbed the Motorbike gear and started the bike quickly. She drove to the front and Annabelle stepped forward.

"Annabelle?" Kelly asked as Jessie helped Annabelle into the jacket. Annabelle walked to Kelly and embraced her tightly.

"I'll call you later" Annabelle whispered in Kelly's ear. Annabelle gave Kelly a quick peck on the lips and pulled on the helmet. Annabelle hung on to the back of Jessie as they drove forward.

~!~!~!~

_Are Kelly and Annabelle falling apart or is Annabelle just looking for an escape. _

Inspired by: ?


	6. You left a hole where my heart should be

_Sixth Chappeh, I hopes you enjoys_

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 6**

**You left a hole where my heart should be.**

Jessie frowned as she made her bed on the couch in the cheap motel room. Annabelle was currently twiddling her thumbs as she lay in the queen sized bed.

"I could sleep on the couch" Annabelle complained.

"You're sleeping in the bed" Jessie simply. When Jessie finished making the...couch, she walked over to 'Belle and sat on the end.

"Did you really want to do this?" Jessie said with a grim face.

"Yes" Annabelle put her mouth into a straight line. Jessie got the phone out of her pocket and handed it to Annabelle.

"Call her" Annabelle took the phone from Jessie and called Kelly's phone.

"Jessie?" Kelly's voice came into the phone.

"Hey, Kelly" Annabelle whispered.

"Oh, Annabelle. Where are you? Are you ok? I'm so worried" Kelly ranted.

"I'm fine Kelly. We're...Where are we Jess?" Annabelle asked Jessie but got a shrug in return. "We don't know"

"Oh, are you lost?" Kelly asked with a worried tone.

"No, I think we're close to somewhere" Annabelle answered "Don't worry, Jessie's looking after me"

"Come home soon, please" Kelly whispered.

"We'll be home in a couple of days, when we find a concrete road again" Annabelle replied.

"...I love you 'Belle" Kelly said almost silently.

"I love you too, Kell" Annabelle started to sob. Jessie took the phone off Annabelle and put it to her ear.

"I'm so sorry 'Kell but we have to go...Annabelle will call you tomorrow" Jessie hung up the phone and rubbed Annabelle's back.

~!~!~!~

Jessie and Annabelle were back on track and started to head back to St. Trinians. In two days they had found a highway and went past Mayfair. As Annabelle slept, Jessie kept her eyes wide open and looked out for Annabelle. Jessie and Annabelle were gone for 3 days. Jessie got a call from Xavier, a break up call. Jessie took it fairly well.

Jessie leaned to the left as they approached the road to St. Trinians. They approached the gates as Annabelle started to get excited. Jessie laughed as she stopped the bike and Annabelle ran forward. Annabelle threw off her helmet but Jessie kept her new one on. Kelly was waiting at the front steps along with all the others.

"KELLY!" Annabelle almost screamed as she threw herself at Kelly. Their lips met briefly for a short kiss.

"I missed you" Kelly said as they pulled apart.

"I missed you too" Annabelle whispered.

"Why did you go?" Kelly asked.

"I just..." Annabelle shrugged. Jessie walked forward and was instantly pushed back by Kelly.

"and you" Kelly started "Took her away"

"Listen" Jessie put up her hands "Annabelle needed an escape, I gave her the option. I haven't slept just so I made sure she wasn't dead" Kelly pushed Jessie and Jessie lost her balance. The force knocked Jessies helmet off. Kelly's eyes widened. Jessie was pale with red rings around her eyes. Her eyes were dark and Jessie's lips were almost white. Jessie breathed slowly but stayed on the ground.

"Kelly!" Annabelle pulled Kelly back. Jessie got up and walked towards Kelly. Annabelle let go of her. Kelly walked backwards into the wall. Jessie pulled her hand back and threw it forward.

"No!!" Annabelle yelled. Kelly saw something flash in Jessie's eyes. Anger? Regret? Forgiveness? But the fear in Annabelle's voice convinced Jessie to do something incredicble...miss. Jessie moved her hand quickly and hit the wall. Jessie dropped her hand to her side before gasping and falling to the ground.

"Fuck!!" Jessie hissed. The skin over Jessie's knuckles were split and many of the bones were out of place but not broken. Annabelle dropped to her knee's beside Jessie. Annabelle grabbed Jessie's hand. Jessie looked up, fighting back tears. Jessie still smiled at Kelly.

"A true St. trinian never hits her own" Jessie whispered as Annabelle helped her up and rushed her to Matron.

"The amount of times that you come up here, girly" Matron smiled as she put bandges around Jessies hand.

"But you're not sick of me yet, are you?" Jessie smiled. Matron finished her job and patted Jessie's cheek.

"Not yet, dearie" Matron told Jessie "Now hop along" Jessie got up and walked outside the dusty room. Annabelle and Kelly were leaning against the wall, whispering. Jessie took a deep breath and walked past them.

"Jess!" It was Kelly's voice. Jessie bit her lip and turned around.

"I'm sorry" Kelly muttered. Jessie stared at her for a few seconds, She sighed.

"It's hard not to forgive you" Jessie whispered.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because..." Jessie looked at Annabelle and then back at Kelly "You've been my friend for years, If I can't forgive you then who will?"

"No one" Jessie nodded at Kelly's answer. Jessie walked up the stairs, to the dormitory. Leaving Kelly and Annabelle alone.

~!~!~!~

Jessie's dreams were always intense but the shuddering nightmare that entered her mind broke her down.

_Kelly's face was in view, a terrifying, confused face, _

_A gunshots song and a ear splitting scream. _

_Edwards face, smiling, gleaming, proud_

_Another gunshot and Annabelle's face. _

_Jessies two friends, dead..._

"Jessie" A voice broke Jessie out of her nightmare. Jessie's eyes snapped open and looked around the room. Annabelle was in view. Jessie shot up.

"A...Are you ok?" Jessie stuttered.

"I'm fine Jess, calm down" Annabelle Calmed Jessie down.

"So what is the reason for waking me up?" Jessie asked as Annabelle put on a great smile.

"Follow me" Annabelle whispered and pulled Jessie's hand. Jessie groaned but go up and followed Annabelle.

Annabelle led Jessie to the roof. All the sixth formers were there.

"I'm not gonna get gang-bashed again am I?" Jessie whispered.

"No, look" Annabelle laughed and pointed to the sky. The twins were down on the ground, a bang sounded...fireworks.

"Wow" Jessie whispered as Annabelle let go of her hand and walked over to Kelly. Jessie followed.

Kelly had her arm around Annabelle's waist and Annabelle had her arm wrapped around Kelly's.

"Beautiful" Annabelle whispered. Kelly smiled and looked at Annabelle.

"It sure is" Kelly whispered back stroking Annabelle's cheek. The sixth formers looked at each other with wide smiles.

"Are you going to forgive me?" Kelly whispered against Annabelle's ear but Jessie knew that it was directed at her.

"Depends" Jessie repeated "On...how I will be treated" Kelly smiled slightly.

"You're not going going to go and get hit by a car are you?" Kelly asked.

"Why would I need a car" Jessie started "There's a perfectly good ledge right in front of me" Kelly's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't" Jessie laughed.

"Of course I wouldn't"

"...I was angry and scared for Annabelle, but that was still no excuse, and i'm sorry" Kelly said clearly. Jessie nodded and stared at the fireworks. The sixth formers looked at Jessie, looking for an answer.

"I guess, just this once, I'll forgive you" Jessie smiled and looked at her classmates. They all smiled and looked back at the amazing show in front of them. Kelly stood behind Annabelle with her hands around Annabelle's waist Kelly's head was resting on Annabelle's shoulder, Whispering again. Jessie watched Annabelle smile and Kelly talk, Kelly moved her mouth like she was...singing. Jessie raised an eyebrow. Kelly wasn't talking, she was calming Annabelle down. Maybe Annabelle was still worried about their crazy fathers, and the only reason she was ever calm was because Kelly sang to her.

Jessie looked away and smiled, she would metioned it later.

It soon got to late and the 1st years got to tired to do anymore fireworks. With one last bang they all headed inside.

"Are coming up to...our room tonight" Kelly asked Jessie as Annabelle talked to Chealsea.

"Sure" Jessie smiled.

"Goodnight, Chealsea" Annabelle yelled. Annabelle ran to Kelly and Jessie and took Kelly's hand.

"That was fun" Annabelle muttered, still smiling.

"How would you know?" Jessie laughed "You two stood there flirting the whole time" Annabelle blushed slightly as Kelly laughed. Jessie opened the door to Kelly's room for them before shutting and locking it.

"Or should I say 'singing" Kelly and Annabelle stopped in their tracks. Kelly looked at Annabelle.

"I didn't tell her" Annabelle muttered.

"Nobody told me" Jessie smiled "I noticed it up on the roof"

"Was it that obvious?" Kelly asked.

"No" Jessie laughed "I just couldn't stop thinking 'Oh my god that's cute'" Annabelle smiled and sat down the the bed. Kelly frowned.

"That's getting annoying" Jessie put on a wide-smile.

"One day i'll get sick of it and ignore you"

"Hopefully one day soon" Kelly muttered. Jessie stuck her tounge out as Annabelle leaned against the headboard and smiled.

"Do you want me to leave again?" Jessie muttered. Annabelle got a sharp intake of breath.

"Low-blow" She whisperes.

"That was unfair" Kelly whispered.

"Life isn't fair, you should know that" Jessie resorted.

"That's because you constantly made it unfair" Kelly scowled. Jessie stopped and looked at Annabelle.

"Well, if I didn't make life unfair, you wouldn't be here with your favourite girl" That broke the ice and Kelly smiled "and Annabelle I guess" Annabelle threw a pillow at Jessie.

~!~!~!~

_I know it was short and rushed but oh well :D_

Inspired by: ?


	7. Fire in your eyes

_7th chappie woo!!!_

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 7**

**fire in your eyes.**

Everywhere Jessie turned, Kelly and Annabelle stood there. Kelly comforting Annabelle with a song. Eventuly, Jessie got sick of it. She woke up, showered, had breakfast, did her classes, had dinner then went to the dormitory to sleep.

Jessie wanted Kelly and Annabelle to be together before Edward came, Jessie knew he would. The silence was Jessie's music, it kept her calm and showed her plans to help Annabelle.

Jessie would do anything to keep Annabelle and Kelly together, even if it meant trading herself. She was scared.

Annabelle was wandering around the halls as Kelly was still down at dinner.

She decided to head to the roof. When she opened the old door, the first thing that greeted her was Jessie. Jessie was sitting on the ledge. She was leaning against a wall, looking over the edge, with her legs crossed.

"Jessie?" Annabelle asked "What are you doing?" Jessie's eyes were dazed, Confused but wide enough to make her look high.

_We all want to die like movie stars" you said as you jumped from the height of our cutting room floor.  
While above us glowing, exploding, our dreams burst forth in light in death.  
Hold me and tell me,  
"We'll burn like stars. We'll burn as we fall. Watch as the city lights DANCE FOR US!" _

Jessie whispered as she looked over the edge. Annabelle slowly strutted to Jessie.

"What's the matter, Jess?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"I'm scared" Jessie whispered, she was twirling her St. Trinians pendant in her hand.

"What?" Annabelle asked again with a shocked expression.

"If Edward comes then he is going to kill you, I will happily take you place but what if he kills you and leaves Kelly to suffer and...and then Kelly will most likely kill herself, and then Miss Fritton will kill herself or be charged with murder or something stupid and then all of the girls will have to go to normal school and proberly kill people and the world will be in havoc because I didn't SHOOT THAT FUCKER IN THE HEAD!!!" Jessie started with a whisper but ended with an almighty yell. Jessie stood up and kicked the wall. "FUCK!!" Annabelle went wide-eyed as kelly burst through the door. Jessie collasped off the ledge and landed at Annabelle's feet, breathing loudly. Annabelle stood there in shock. Kelly frowned but walked to Jessie and leaned over her. Jessie was out like a light.

"What the hell just happened?" Annabelle asked. Kelly rasied an eyebrow.

"Jessie suffers from Panic attacks, claustrophobia, sleeping disorder and..." Kelly heisitated "and she'll start suffering from...body shutdowns"

"What!? Why?" Annabelle asked as she kneeled next to Kelly.

"She wasn't allowed out of that hospital, 'Belle" Kelly whispered "She just left. She wanted to be with us" Annabelle put a hand over her mouth.

"We should take her back" She suggested but Kelly shook her head.

"She'll be in there for another 6 months"

"So?" Annabelle waved her hands.

"Do you really think that Jessie will stay there?" Kelly asked "While Edwards on the loose?" Annabelle frowned.

"She's too bloodly stubborn"

"Damn right" Kelly and Annabelle looked at Jessie. Jessie was propped up on her elbows. "What happened?" Kelly shook her head and laughed,

"You had a little bit of a panic attack"

"Cool!" Jessie smiled "What did I do?"

"Yell at me" Annabelle frowned.

"Oh not cool" Jessie muttered.

~!~!~!~

That night Jessie crashed on Kelly's couch as Kelly and Annabelle laughed at eachother.

"I'm gonna go outside" Jessie got up "I don't feel well"

"Will you be alright?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah. I won't be long" Jessie faked a smile and walked outside. The wind whipped Jessie's hair around.

"You shouldn't be outside" A voice sounded from behind Jessie. Jessie spun around to see...

"Xavier?" Jessie croaked "What are you doing here?"

"I was completely stupid, I didn't mean it" Xavier hurried.

"and what makes you think I will forgive you"

"I went out with a girl. She was hot, smart but I realised that all I want is you. No matter how much danger it puts me in. I flew all the way from Australia, just to ask you again, I brought a house up the road" Jessie smiled "I know you're not stupid and whatever you decide I will take it but I just want you to know that I love you and it was the worst thing I have ever done in my life" Xavier stopped.

"I'll say yes but it's not me you have to ask. My friends here know what you did, ask their forgiveness aswell"

"If that make you happy" Xavier smiled. Jessie ran forward and embraced him, a heated kiss followed.

"Jessie!?" Jessie turned to see Kelly, who put her hand on her heart "I thought you were making out with Edward for a second there" Annabelle appeared from behind Kelly. Jessie looked hopefully at Xavier as he walked towards Kelly.

"I made a mistake by breaking up with Jessie. The worst mistake ever! She has taken my forgiveness but I also want yours" Xavier explained. Kelly smiled.

"But don't you have to go back?" Annabelle asked.

"No" Xavier smiled "I live just up the road now" Kelly and Annabelle looked at eachother.

"You're forgiven" Kelly smiled.  
"Thank you" Xavier let a breath of relieve. Xavier turned to Jessie with a sad smile."I have to go unpack all my stuff, sorry" Jessie nodded.

"It's ok, i'll see you later?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, i'll come back round tonight" Xavier winked and walked towards her. Xavier gave her a light kiss on the lips and walked off. Jessie grinned and turned to the girls.

"Why did you forgive him so easily?" Annabelle asked.

"His parents didn't want him to move out of home until he was 21" Jessie muttered "He must have run away"

"Yep, he's good for you" Kelly laughed as she took Annabelle's hand and walked inside. Jessie watched as Annabelle and Kelly walked with a sad smile.

"It's only a matter of time" Jessie muttered before trailing after them.

~!~!~!~

Kelly and Annabelle were curled up on the couch while Jessie took a quick nap on the bed. Jessie twitched and jolted sometimes causing Kelly to look up at a still, sleeping Jessie.

Jessie sweated causing her hair to stick to her face.

"_KELLY!" A scream that belong to Annabelle echoed through Jessie's mind. A flash of Edwards face and his terrible laugh and classic grammer. A gunshot sound rang through her ears, and repeated. _

_Then Jessie was in this nightmare. Edward held the gun to the bottom of Jessie's chin, only that wasn't Jessie, she could see it couldn't she? Jessie turned to see Annabelle over a bleeding Kelly. Edward pulled the trigger. _

Jessie's eyes snapped open.

"Only I would dream about that" Jessie whispered and sat up. Kelly looked up from the couch.

"You ok?" Kelly asked. Annabelle looked over the couch. Jessie looked at Kelly for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah"

"Xavier should be here soon" Annabelle told her as a knock on the door sounded. Jessie tripped over the bed and opened the door. Xavier was thrown through the doorway.

"Tha' yours?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Jessie smiled. Xavier jumped up from the floor and smiled at Jessie.

"Hey" He said happily.

"Hi" Jessie took his hand and led him out the door "I need to show you something" Kelly raised an eyebrow and turned to Annabelle, who shrugged. Jessie led Xavier to the room with the police tape on it.

"Edwards coming soon, I know he is and we he does you are responsible for getting everyone out of here" Jessie told him.

"Of course, just tell me what to do" Xavier listened carefully.

"Just take them all through here and take them to the bush. If you keep going you'll find a ditch, go down there and hide" Jessie explained.

"Ok" Xavier whispered.

That night Xavier gave Jessie a kiss goodbye and walked up the road but not long after He came back down waving his arms in panic.

~!~!~!~

_Oh no what's happening_

Inspired by: ?


	8. I won't reveal your evil mind

_YAY last chapter or second last chapter._

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 8**

**I won't reveal your evil mind.**

Jessie's eyes widened as Xavier came running down the road waving his arms. Xavier ran into the building. Jessie was up in Kelly's room watching Xavier walk away.

"He's here" Jessie whispered loud enough for Annabelle and Kelly to hear. They stood up, alarmed.

"HE'S HERE!!!" Jessie yelled and ran out the door. She ran to the dormitory and bumped into Xavier.

"He's here" Xavier squeaked. All the girls were in the dormitory, silent.

"Girls do not panic" Jessie said with her hands up "I want you to follow Xavier and do not stray" Xavier led them to the police tape.

"What are you going to do?" Kelly whispered.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard" jessie whispered and headed to Miss Fritton's office.

"Miss Fritton, Edwards here. Do not come out of this room" Miss Fritton looked at Jessie confused as she started to rummage through a draw. Jessie pulled out a gun and put in in her back pocket.

"Stay here" Jessie told the other two.

"No" Annabelle said. Jessie growled.

"I don't have fucking time for this" Jessie growled and walked out the door with Kelly and Annabelle hot on her heels. Jessie walked out the front door and twirled around to try and see Edward. A click sounded, Jessie turned her head to see Edward.

"Good Afternoon, Jessie" Edward smiled and pushed the gun to Jessie's head.

"Hey, Edward" Jessie gulped.

"I suspected that you knew that I would come soon" Edward grinned. Kelly had her hands around Annabelle's waist before slowly wheeling her around to stand beside her. Edward smirked at them.

"Hello Kelly" Edward said polietly "This is becoming a habit isn't it, you must be getting sick of me"

"Just a little bit" Kelly's eyes narrowed.

"And little Annabelle being protected" Edward chuckled "I'll be with you in just a moment"

"Don't you dare touch her" Kelly growled.

"I know that you're the only thing keeping me from her so..." A gun shot boomed. Kelly gasped and clutched her now bleeding stomache. Annabelle lowered Kelly to the ground.

"Kelly" Annabelle whispered.

"Put pressure on the wound" Jessie gasped.

"Well, i'll get rid of you first" Edward put the gun under Jessie's chin "It's been a pleasure, Jessie"

"To you aswell" Jessie mummered.

"And just so you don't try anything funny" Edward shot the gun again into Jessie's stomache. Jessie gagged and fell to her knees.

"Goodbye Jessie" Edward laughed and put the gun to Jessie's chin. Edward pulled the trigger, and just as he did, Jessie pushed his hand towards his left and the gun came out from under Jessie's chin. The bullet shot upwards and caught Edward instead. Edward fell to the ground, dead. Jessie had his blood on her face. She slowly crawled over to Kelly and Annabelle. Jessie pulled off her jacket and pushed kelly's shirt up slightly. Jessie grimanced as she saw the bullet wound.

"Lift her up" Jessie whispered and Annabelle lifted Kelly's back up. Jessie wrapped the Jacket around the wound and squeezed it tight. Kelly screamed. Sirens were heard in the backround, Xavier must of called. Jessie started to get dizzy. Annabelle was sobbing hard.

"I love you 'Belle" Kelly gasped. Annabelle stroked Kelly's hair.

"I love you too, Kelly. Forever" Annabelle muttered. Jessie clutched her stomache and looked up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry" Jessie gasped out before her head fell to the side.

~!~!~!~

Carnaby Fritton roared as he threw down the paper. Edward managed to shoot Kelly and Jessie but Annabelle remained un-hurt and got himself shot in the process. He would have to take manners into his own hands.

~!~!~!~

2 months later the funeral for Edward was held at an old graveyard. Edwards mother, father and brother were there along with a stranger. She wore tight black jeans, a tight black shirt and dark sun-glasses. After a couple of minutes she sighed and walked to the carpark. Two girls sat against a black car, holding hands.

"Have fun?" One of them asked.

"I should had kicked over his grave stone" She growled.

"Yeah, Edwards brother would've liked that" The other girl laughed.

"You know me Annabelle, I don't care that much" Annabelle laughed at this comment.

"With Edward gone, what are we going to do now?" The girl with black hair asked.

"You know me too, Kell. I'll find something"

"We know you will, Jess, that's the problem" Kelly laughed as they got into the car and Jessie drove them away.

~!~!~!~

_Taa Daa. That's the second one done but do not worry there is more to come. _

**St. Trinians 3 : Farther away**

**Chapter 1**

**Behind blue eyes**

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Over more then a year ago my life was almost over when my money-crazed step-father ran me over with his car. I barely survived.

His name was Edward, When my real father died he took his chance. My real dad, Kevin, was a rich Australian tycoon who was murdered on his way home from work. Edward killed him and took his chance with my mum. Soon enough they were married and mum had the money. Edward would only get the money when both me and my mother died.

They sent me to a school that I went to years before, St. Trinians. Everthing was different, even my friends changed dramactically but one by one they soon remembered me and then the worst thing happened: My mum was murdered. I was emotional wreak. Edward was slowly picking off my family, just for money. So, I knew he was coming for me and he ran over me but I survived. I came back to St. Trinians to hear my two best friends, Kelly and Annabelle, had gotton together but Annabelle's dad came and took Annabelle way, just like Edward had done to me. I automatically got the team back together and saved Annabelle from her father only to find out that Carnaby, Annabelle's dad, had paid Edward to kill Annabelle, and she was my only worry. I kept her safe until Edward had come again. He shot Kelly in the stomache, but she survived, for protecting Annabelle and then I got shot so I wouldn't try anything to survive. As Edward put the hand-gun under my chin I quickly moved it as he hit the trigger. He killed himself. Kelly and I almost died on the road, Annabelle cried and watched. Her two favourite people being shot before her, for her.

When Kelly and I got checked out of hospital, I went to Edwards funeral. Now I was back at St. Trinians but I was in for the biggest shock of my life: I'm going back home, Australia here I come.

Inspired by: ?


End file.
